Ship Stories
by ZeipherFarnsworth
Summary: This will include Ship Stories, from Harry Potter and The Hunger Games. If you don't like please don't hate. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Just going to warm up my writing skills a little, I hope you all like! This will be random ships, so from The Hunger Games, Harry Potter, Divergent and maybe some of my own!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I WRITE ABOUT IN SOME OF THE STORIES!**

Luna's POV

Luna brushed her hair into a ponytail and put on her radish earrings. Harry never said he liked them but she wore them anyway. She opened the door to the Ravencalw commen room and stepped out. Since the commen room was in a tower the night air always seemed to leak in through the stone. It had been what seemed like the hundreth time someone had stolen her shoes, so she decided to go barefoot. Her feet brushed to smooth stone as she walked down the steps into the Entrance Hall. Harry said he would meet her here at mid-night and it was now five-to. Luna looked around her making sure Filch and Mrs. Norris wern't around and then stepped into the moon-light. She had a feeling that Harry was either here or coming.  
Luna checked her watch again, three-to. As she looked up she felt something brush against her lips and smiled. "Harry," she said "I know your here, take of the Cloak and be a real boyfriend." She looked around again and felt hands on her hips. "No," Harry whispered next to her ear, sending shivers down her spine "I'll wait until your ready to see me. Follow me." The hands on her started leading her to the open doors of the castle, Harry's fingers wrapped around her waist and she tensed. Immediately Harry's hands dropped. "What's wrong Luna." Luna hesitated, choosing her words carefully she said "It's just that we haven't said anything to any of our friends about us being together, I feel like we can't move on with the relationship if nobody knows about it." Harry's voice spoke carefully, pausing to think about what she said. "I know Luna, but it's a good thing nobody knows about us because some people would take this the wrong way, if you want we can tell our friends about us tomorrow." Luna felt a lot better about what Harry had said but something else made sense, that they keep it secret, just between them. In front of Luna a shape appeared in front of her. Luna looked up, Harry had taken off the Cloak and was now visible. "What do you think of my offer?" Harry asked. Luna thought she could keep a secret a little longer so she said "Let's keep it between us right now." Harry smiled and stepped up to her, he kissed her and held there, Luna's hands snaked around Harry's neck, Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and they kissed. When Harry stepped away he offered her his hand, she held it, electricity spiked in her veins. Harry led her out the front doors and arcross the grounds, out the front of Hagrid's house and then walked out of the gates to the Womping Willow.  
They walked in silence in the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack. They emerged from the tunnel and walked to a room.  
Ending 1: They stepped into a room and closed the door. When they turned around they blinked as Hermione's face scowled, they looked accross the room and saw Ron hiding in the dark. Luna smiled and led Harry out of the room. They found an empty room and sat on the bed. Harry layed down on the bed and motioned for Luna to lay down. He layed and arm across where her head would go, she rested her head on Harry's arm and they slept until the sound of a rat woke them.  
Ending 2: Before Harry opened the door Luna grabbed his hand and stopped him. She looked into his eyes, his beautiful green eyes. She leaned into him and whispered "I'm so sorry." Before she pulled back she held him in a kiss. He looked confused, then she pulled her wand and mumbled "Avada Kadavra." She watched as Harry crumpled to the ground. He was so perfect. But she had to, she had to, thats what she told herself always. She returned her wand to her pocket and walked away softly. Returning to the castle before morning.

**By the way it has alternate ending because I think they are fun to write and read! Going to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm writing a story based on the tv series Teen Wolf (go read it, I've posted the first couple chapters) and this is a part I wrote originally for the story, but cut out in the end.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters.**

Scott's POV

I had called Demi down to the school and was with her outside. "What do you need?" She asked, looking around. "Wolf, are we friends?" I asked. "For now." She responded. "Do you think, maybe we could be more than friends?" She narrowed her eyes, "Let's see." She pushed me against the wall and pushed her mouth against mine. I ran my hands down her ribs and she crept her hand up my back slowly tracing her nails around my spine. I bit down on her bottom lip and her mouth opened wider as she kissed me. She pushed back from me quickly and turned around, I looked up and Isaac was standing there. "Isaac." Demi trailed off. "Looks like you know who you like. You could've at least told me." He said. "No but Isaac, please." Demi said. "No, you made your choice, good luck." He walked off with a wave in our direction. "This wasn't supposed to happen, this was not my plan. I wasn't supposed to talk to you, to be friends with you, I wasn't supposed to acknowledge your existence." She said to me.

Isaac's POV

I got home from the school and sat down on my bed. The first thing I did was check my phone, expecting a text from Demi, but there was nothing. 'Probably making out with Scott.' I thought angrily and kicked at the ground. I layed back and rested my head on my pillow, tears dripped onto the pillow case. The anger started to subside but was replaced with pain, I was beginning to realize breaking up with Demi was a bad choice. She'd never take me back and I couldn't beg, I stared up at the ceiling.

**Make sure to give me your thoughts won anything I've written, I love hearing all of your opinions.**


End file.
